


How to Answer a Door

by Her_Madjesty



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Life-Affirming Sex, PWP, Power Play, Smut, episode 78
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Madjesty/pseuds/Her_Madjesty
Summary: Fading to black is overrated, don't you think?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't know this had happened. Then, innocent little me stumbled into the Perc'ahlia tag at 2am and found out that, yes, this delightful pairing had gotten it on IN CANON. When I found out how utterly in character and cleverly done the performance was, well...I had to write it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! XOXO

Vex sits on the edge of her bed, combing out the few knots that remain in her hair. Her clothes remain abandoned on the floor, scattered as she left them before her shower. They feel like too much to put back on; too heavy, too…her. She doesn’t want to be Vex’ahlia, Dragon Slayer, tonight. She just wants to be Vex, with her broom and her bear and her –

There’s a knock on her door.

Vex’s fingers fall out of her hair as she turns, narrowing her eyes at the offending visitor. “Hello? Who is it?”

There’s a beat of silence. Then: “It’s me. I have something to show you.”

Vex’s heartrate doubles before she’s even processed the reply. The urge to reach for her abandoned clothes nearly overwhelms her, but she resists. Instead, she readjusts her hair over her shoulder and rises from the bed like a queen. “Percy?” she calls, her voice just a touch too high.

“No.” The voice that responds is horribly dry. “I’m an evil green dragon.”

Vex snorts. She moves to the door and lets her hand linger over the handle. There’s still time, she reasons, to run and pull a robe on; if she gets him talking, she knows Percy will do the stalling for her. “Are you here for our _later_ talk?” she asks.

(The idea of it burns inside of her, deep, where no one can see. She still remembers the touch of his lips on hers, the cold that threatened to sear her skin and the warmth of his witty, wry mouth. It makes her fingers itch to reach out to him every time he passes by.)

“No, no.” He’s sputtering, she realizes, which means he’s probably flushing again. The warmth pooling in her belly flutters. “Just – open the door, would you?”

Vex sends one final glance back towards her clothes. “Oh, alright,” she says, then turns the door handle.

Percival’s face, on any given day, is a marvel to look at. He has a crease between his brow that never goes away unless he’s asleep, and sometimes not even then. His eyes crinkle when he laughs; his eyebrows grow bunchy when he’s angry, and his mouth – _quirks_ in the funniest ways when he thinks he’s being devious. It’s quirked now, but Vex watches it drop as the door swings all the way open.

She’s seen Percy shocked once, maybe twice before. It has never been so pleasant.

“What was it you wanted, dear?” she asks, leaning against the door frame. She watches as Percival’s composure flounders, then falls to the floor; his cheeks redden first, followed by the tips of his ears and the length of his neck.

He paints a delicious picture.

Vex raises an eyebrow as he stands stock still. She stretches, faking a yawn, and sees him follow the curve of her hip, the swell of her chest, and the fall of her loose hair.

“I…can’t remember,” he admits, at last. “But it was… generally heading in this direction.” He reaches up to brush the back of his neck, and Vex finds herself transfixed by the stretch of the flush burning across his skin.

“Can I come in?” he asks. His tone feels almost reverent; it raises goosebumps on Vex’s skin.

“Sure, of course.” Vex steps aside at once, careful not to let the door obscure Percy’s view. She sees him swallow, hard, and has to fight down a giggle. He shuffles his feet and hesitates just before the threshold. She watches him, blinking slowly, as the heat continues to swirl in her belly.

“Now,” she says, voice dropping to a purr. “Do you want to talk before or after?”

She sees the shift in Percy’s eyes, and the warmth flares into a fire. He looks down and brings forth a bag that Vex had not noticed. Her eyes widen as he pulls out a bottle.

“This,” he says, “is called Dire Heart.” He pulls out a second bottle. “This we simply call Courage.” He pulls out a third. “This is Snow Meade.”

Vex covers her mouth, biting back a rolling laugh as Percy pulls out a fourth.

“And this is Green Tier Whiskey,” he says, satisfaction curling its way through his voice. His hands, Vex notices, are shaking as he places the bottle back into his bag. “We’re going to start with the Courage,” he informs her, “and not talk about dragons!”

With that, he steps over her threshold. Vex slams the door shut behind him and looks him over, the grin on her face slowly growing wider.

“I didn’t mean to ruin your plans, dear,” she says.

“Liar,” Percy replies. He takes the loop of his bag from his shoulders and sets it aside; Vex’s keen ears pick up the sound of clinking glass, but she finds it…relatively unimportant.

Once the bag has been discarded entirely, she reaches out.

Percival hesitates for one moment, maybe two. Then, he reaches back.

Their fingers brush, Vex’s bare against Percy’s gloved.

Vex snaps.

Percy’s gloves are the first things to go. Vex _lunges_ , ripping them off of him before he has a moment to breathe. She sees his adam’s apple bob and his eyes go wide, but she doesn’t let her gaze linger. The gloves fall to the floor and into the mess of her own abandoned clothes.

Vex focuses on Percival’s fingers, on the callouses on his knuckles, and brings her mouth to the newly revealed skin. She hears Percival suck in a breath as she kisses each one.

The hand she does not hold hovers above her waist. Percy’s skin is warm when he finally touches her; when Vex lifts her gaze, she finds that he’s burning.

Their second kiss – and really, it’s hardly their second kiss, but it’s their second _real_ kiss – aches. Vex cranes her neck in order to brush her lips against Percy’s; he leans down, dropping his other hand to settle in the curve of her back. Vex isn’t quite up on her toes, but it’s a near thing. If it strains her, however, she doesn’t notice.

Percy’s mouth makes demands of her that she is happy to meet. She brushes her teeth against his lower lip and feels him shiver; she wraps her arms around him and brings her hands to his shoulders. He’s shaking, she can tell, but he leans into her, and nothing about him seems to want to stop.

One of his hands migrates upward as their kiss breaks and buries itself in the wave of her hair. They hover near each other, breathing each other’s air.

Vex smirks. Percival huffs out a laugh.

She kisses him again.

Her hands get stuck in the lapels of his coat as she tries to pull it off; it’s perfect, she realizes, for dragging him down to her level. All the same, Percy shrugs out of it. His cravat goes next and is quickly replaced by Vex’s needy mouth; she sucks bruises into his too-pale skin and feels his shaking grow worse. When he moans for her, her entire body shudders.

“There you are,” she says, breathless. The hand in her hair tightens for the moment, then grows loose. It falls to her shoulders, then to her sides, leaving Percy’s thumbs within reach of her breasts. Vex arches upward, trying to be encouraging, but finds herself halted by the amusement on Percival’s face.

He leans down and kisses her again. Vex responds in kind and finds herself swallowing his laughter.

It doesn’t take long, after that, for the two of them to make their way towards the bed. When Percival’s height becomes too much for Vex’s toes to handle, he lifts her up, letting her fit her legs around his waist. He’s hard beneath her rocking hips, and she’s wet, achingly so. Her arousal smears over his pants as he stumbles forward; in the meantime, Vex goes to work on his undershirt, pulling it out of his pants and trying to work his arms out of his sleeves.

They collapse without ceremony. Percival’s shirt is half off; it takes little effort for him to be freed of it entirely. He kisses Vex on the lips once more, then moves down her neck. He does not bite, and Vex does not encourage him to. Instead, he continues down, moving to her collarbones and in between the valley of her breasts. Vex mewls and arches upward again, her hands resting on his hips as she rocks upward, desperate for some sort of friction.

“So eager,” she hears Percival rumble. She whines and presses herself against him again; she knows, from feel alone, that she’s wrecking the front of his trousers.

“So _wet_.” With that, Percival buries himself between her breasts, bringing his hands up to caresses her. Vex whines and feels him twitch above her. She lets her head fall back as he brushes his thumbs over her nipples; pleasure ripples through her and leaves her open-mouthed, muttering something that sounds like his name.

Percival lifts his head and grins at her, all tilted and smug. “So wet,” he growls again, shuffling upward to press a kiss to the curve of Vex’s jaw. “All of that, just for me?”

“Of course for you, darling,” Vex says. She bucks up against him again and feels her pleasure stir as Percy shudders. His thumbs stutter over her nipples, and she whines again. “Please,” she says, unsure of what she’s asking for. “Please, Percy, more.”

“Of course, darling,” Percy says. He leans down once more and kisses the crest of her breast. “Anything.”

Vex lets him go silent, after that, too distracted by the path his hands take to think, let alone hold a conversation. He lavishes her breasts, toying with her until the pleasure dances alongside pain. She’s teetering on the edge when he takes on her nipples into his mouth. The flick of his tongue over her does her in; Vex comes like a storm, like a fire. Her back arches off of the bed, and Percival has to move in order to keep his hands on her. She’s panting when she comes back down, eyes glazed, but she’s not so far gone as to miss the clever gleam in Percy’s eyes.

“That was quick,” he murmurs as she pulls him down for a kiss.

Vex hums against his mouth and keeps the touch short before pushing him away again. “It’s only been these for some time,” she says, wiggling her hands in front of his face. “Though don’t let that discount your obvious talent.”

Percival is not a man, she thinks, whose ego needs stroking, but she does love the way her words make his pupils blow wide. He kisses her again like he wants to bury himself in her, and in some ways, Vex supposes that he does. Her hands migrate down to the top of his trousers and play with the trail of hair that resides there. When Percival shivers, she finds herself smiling.

She plays with him for a while, her hand dipping in and out of the first inch of his trousers. It’s not until he whines, in the middle of nibbling on her ear, that she moves. Her hands brush over the curve of his ass as she forces his trousers off. Percival’s mouth leaves her with great reluctance, but with his help the offending article of clothing ends up on the floor where it belongs.

Vex takes a brief moment to admire the view before moving forward again. She kisses Percy’s collarbone, then takes his hips in hand. There is a wet patch staining his pants, she realizes, that isn’t just from her. She straddles him, all the same, as he returns to the bed, and does her damndest to make matters worse.

“Vex’ahlia,” Percival groans, burying his face in her neck. Vex grins and grinds against him again, the stirrings of her own pleasure rekindling once more. “Vex, you’re going to ruin me.”

“Darling, I intend to,” Vex replies. She kisses a spot of skin just beneath his ear, then winds her arms behind his back. When he kisses her again, it’s a desperate thing, and she finds herself melting, nearly falling back down onto the bed.

She’s not sure when he abandons his pants, but she finds entranced by the sight of his cock. Vex has seen Percy naked before – it’s an impossible thing to avoid in their intimate little party – but it’s red and bouncing, now, nearly pressed against his stomach.

Vex looks Percy in the eye and finds that he’s blushing again. She follows the color as it carries down his neck, chasing it with her lips. It’s not until she’s kissed past his navel and down to his hipbones that she bothers to stop. She hears Percy panting above her and glances upward, through her lashes.

Her boy is _wrecked_.

Vex glances down, then nuzzles her cheek against Percival’s cock. The noise he makes is obscene, small in the back of his throat. Vex lingers for several moments longer, then presses a kiss to the tip before lifting her head. Her lips taste of salt, but she finds that she isn’t bothered.

“Not this time,” she says, presses a kiss to the top of Percy’s head. “Maybe _later_.”

He’s too far gone to manage a laugh, but there’s a twinkle in Percy’s eye when she pulls back to look at him. She kisses him again as she moves to straddle him. His thighs are firm beneath her, and his touch his gentle, but his hands are shaking when they settle on her hips once more.

Vex is wet enough that taking him doesn’t hurt, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t a moment or two of struggle. A gentle laugh here, a short huff there, and they’re settled, their foreheads pressed together as Vex rolls her hips. Percival’s mouth falls open as she goes, and his eyes flutter shut. Vex presses a kiss to his nose and picks up the pace, watching, fascinated, as he slowly falls apart.

It’s a beautiful thing, though it doesn’t last long. Percival’s breath grows shallower, quicker, and his grip on Vex’s hips grows tighter. He’s hauling her down on him, desperate for her, and Vex can feel herself spiraling higher. She takes a hand off of his shoulder and brings it down, pressing it against her clit. Percival opens his eyes for a moment and groans when he sees what she’s doing.

His eyes close when he comes. Vex feels his entire body shudder, as though the breath has been knocked out of him. His hips piston into her almost automatically, slowing, until he slumps and his body falls slack.

Vex ruts against him and watches as a smile curls over his lips. She keeps her hand on her clit until she comes again, her gaze fixed on the curve of Percival’s mouth. He whines as she flutters around him, too sensitive, but Vex doesn’t care. She slumps down on top of him and buries her face in the curve of his neck.

They breathe together until Percy goes limp. Then, he slips out of her and presses himself back against her side.

Vex drifts. She’s not sure whether she’s awake or asleep when she opens her eyes again. She finds Percy staring at her, either way. His blue eyes are piercing, even in the dark, and the crease between his brows has disappeared. He looks as relaxed as he does when he sleeps. Something warm flutters in Vex’s chest, but she refuses to think about it too hard.

“Was that what you wanted to talk about, darling?” she asks, her voice mulled with sleep and satisfaction.

“I’m afraid you stepped all over my elaborate plan,” Percy admits with a laugh. He slings an arm over Vex’s hip and pulls her closer. Their foreheads knock against one another, and while both parties laugh, neither pulls away. “But I find,” Percy says, “that I don’t really mind.”

“Well, good,” Vex muses. She wiggles closer and is rewarded when Percy’s cock gives a halfhearted twitch. “Because that is the sort of thing I’m rather good at.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Or scream about how lovely the in-show event was. Either works.


End file.
